Viewpoint 1: Matchmaker Loveless
by Vergess
Summary: A young matchmaker's gift helps all her friends to find happiness, while she herself longs for it.


**_A View-point. Story 1: Matchmaker Loveless_**

Edited on April 27, 2005

Dedication: To Lethe L33T because in her story 'Smile' it talked about another story she deleted and her exact sentence was a story called three little words (I never finished it. . .). This inspired me to write a story, though I'm not sure why. . . Oh well.

Sphynx: It's because you're crazy. Anyway, Kayu-chan owns nothing more than a few Shonen Jump and a leopard plushie, so suing her would be rather pointless. Also, due to her strange writing style, and even stranger past styles, this is very likely to contain enough OoC-ness to scar you for life.

Kayu: Shhhh, they're reading!

* * *

Three little words.

Sounds simple, doesn't it? I guarantee you, if you go outside for three minutes, you'll hear at least one couple exchange those words. And then there are single people, the kind who are afraid to say it. Of course once they do it's _much_ easier, for them...

Take the CEO, and his 'pet dog.' Every one thinks they're so perfect for each other, and they are. Shadi and his sennen key have proven it, and to boot Ishizu says they were destined to be, just as they were little over three millennia ago. I would have to agree, I'm the one who set them up!

Then Honda and Anzu, I set them up to. They're the 'friendship' couple, which I find odd since Honda was a bully, but that's what people call them, so who am I to judge?

Not to mention that I've set up or helped to set up ALL my friends... Yugi and Yami, Ryou and Bakura, and Malik and Mariku were the easiest, and I swear, Seto and Jou were damn near impossible, but they weren't they hardest to get together. Not by a long shot. I'm not sure but I think setting up the two key holders was the hardest.

Of course you'll want to know what I mean by _two_ key holders. Well surely you didn't think the millennium items were the only generation did you? Far from it! There are 4 generations. Millennium, millennia, centuri, and centennial.

The two guardians of the 1000 items (1) were defiantly the hardest. They're the key holders. The statue holders were MUCH easier to deal with. They statue holders are from the 100 items(1). Of course the 1000's are known as the S couple, Shadi and Selena, and the 100's or the statue holders are known, rather ironically, as the"Keys,"Kynai and Kyro.

But anyway, this isn't about me playing matchmaker, it's about three little words I have never finished. Not even to my parents. I didn't know them. They were certainly there, and I'd seen them plenty, but know them? I wish. After all, I'm no Kaiba. Especially not Mokuba, him and his _two_ girlfriends, Shizuka and Rebecca. Those three say the words at LEAST 6 times a day.

If you haven't guessed the words by now, then you are really and truly dense, but I don't plan on saying them. Maybe later, but not now. Heh, most people think I must say them all the time, they think I've gone through hundreds of 'significant others' because of how I look. Well news flash, I haven't!

So who do you think I am now? Do you think I'm the sluttish girl, or that whore of a guy? Good thing you don't know who I am yet, cause if you did, I'm sure you'd keel over dead here and now, but I'm starting to sound girlish, I'll have to work on not revealing myself, of course after I've told you all the couples, I'm sure you've narrowed it down to maybe five people.

Well, allow me to knock two more of those choices out. Otogi and Pegasus. Not exactly a likely couple, but one that seemed to fit together perfectly anyway. I personally think they're cute together. Then again I have to. After all it's a couple of my making. Besides, they do have a _major_ common quality. They're creators, one created, so to speak, the original game, and one created the newer more complex version.

But once again, I drift off subject. Of course these couples I've created are basically the reason for me telling you of this subject. They created this subject, which in turn means I created this subject, but I suffer from it as well, so it's a big circle... or perhaps a triangle... There is one who is left like me, but I'm already planning to set her up with another loner, just not one who's miserable.

There! You see? It's a habit, an addiction! I can't stop putting these lonely souls together, and it causes me more pain every time I do! It's like those people who are alcoholics, but I have a reason, sort of... You see, I own one of those 28 items. The Millennia heart. An item whose power gives me hundreds of abilities, but first and foremost is to make destined couples realize their love. It's just what the Heart does. By now you'd think I'd get rid of it, or at least try to. But just because of that it's obvious you've forgotten what happened when Ryou tried to rid himself of the ring? It didn't get gotten rid of, that's for sure. Besides, I have a hikari to keep up with. Well, technically she's a yami, but she's much lighter than I am. She's hyper, loving, happy-go-lucky, and such, whereas I'm, well... not.

And I know what you're thinking, but no we aren't destined, for that matter, we don't even speak much, and yes, I did check it out with the heart. She's the one I'm setting up, well, her and Ribbon-Chan (2). Selena and I are both working on this one. Her key has proven they're good together, and my heart says their meant, so I'm just going to try it out. Shouldn't be hard, they're really close friends as it is.

Heh, you know what, this story started out all about me, yet it seems to be all about my friends, It's disturbingly similar how my ways of thinking changed since I got the heart. Well, that was a hint if I've ever given one, changing from a selfish brat to a nearly overly kind person. Stupid heart will do that to a person.

Now that I think about it, I'm actually all out of options on getting my self someone. I've already checked Mako and Keith (3) and neither of them works out, maybe I'll try setting them up for fun. It's rather obvious it would never get anywhere, but it's been ages since I screwed with people's minds for my own gain or enjoyment. Still it's a bit depressing to think that maybe I _am_ supposed to be alone. I don't seem to be finding anyone. I'd ask Ishizu, but I'm not sure she'd be much help, my hikari sure wasn't and she's already gotten all her memories back. Well, all those not regarding her love-life. All she remembers about love was that her and a purple-haired 'bed-slave' were lovers. I checked up on that memory just in case Selena and I were wrong, and yeah, it was Ribbon-chan, or at least, her 3000 years ago. And, no even though she posses the Centuri star, I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a Yami I could hook up with.

Now that I think about it, your chance to see my name is coming up, since my signature is at the bottom of this, and I have to go. My friends are going to the movies, and Seto's buying. Plus, movies are great places for hooking people up. Look out Mi'ia(4) and Ribbon-chan, 'cause I'm on my way.

Your loveless matchmaker,

Kujaku Mai

* * *

Edited A/n: My god. I was a scary little bugger when I first wrote this. Luckily for you my original insanity has been removed from the public's eye.

(1)- Yeah, when I wrote this I was naïve enough to not realaized the total and utter insanity of having that my items and that many OC's. Any way, this note was originally meant to point out that the 1000 items are the millennia and Millenium items, and the 100 items are the century and centennial

(2)( She's the one I'm setting up, well, her and Ribbon )- Ribbon is the nickname for Miho, a character who didn't make it to the American dubbed version. She does exist, a quick search for her name in the search section will prove that.

(3)( I've already checked Mako and Keith )- I don't know what Mako and Keith's Japanese names are, but If anyone does know, do tell so I can change the story.

(4) That was originally going to be the name of Mai's hikari, when I was thinking about making more chapters for this.


End file.
